Pasaporte
by lacoliflorindomable
Summary: Un grupo de amigos y conocidos, deciden recorrer Estados Unidos en una vieja camioneta ¿Estarán preparados para los sucesos que ocurrirán? ¿Aceptarán el amor o lo dejarán? ¿Seguirán su destino?... [HiccupxMérida; Jelsa; Helsa, jackunzel; y más crossovers ]
1. Chapter 1

Una sombra anaranjada se movía entre los clientes, sabia que nuevamente había llegado tarde por distraerse con su caballo Angus, pero aun asi se atrevió a decir.

\- ¿Llegué tarde?-.  
\- Algo- dijo su peliblanco amigo al ver que se colocaba el delantal verde de la tienda Starbucks.  
\- Gracias a dios, no quería que "tu novia" me regañara otra vez- dijo riendo para si.  
\- Mérida - la pelirroja se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre provenir de esa voz- haz vuelto a llegar tarde - elevo su voz- no puedes llegar un día más tarde.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé - la interrumpió - si vuelvo a llegar tarde me despedirán.  
\- Asi es - dijo la peliblanca cuando colocó sus manos en las caderas - ¿Cómo es que siempre llegas tarde si sales primero que todas?.  
\- Lo siento Elsa, lamento demasiado no haber podido llegar más temprano - dijo la pelirroja- sabe que más, prometo que saldré a sacar a pasear a Olaf.  
¿Deberás? - preguntó Elsa.  
Claro, qué tan difícil puede ser - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Elsa y Jack se miraron al escuchar la respuesta de la chica.  
Olaf, la mascota de elsa, era un tierno cachorro blanco con negro pero cuando veía gente se volvía muy cariñoso con ella si para Jack fue incómodo sacarlo para Mérida seguramente sería igual. Aun así ambos sonrieron ante la idea.

21:00 [9 de la noche], aún en la tienda Starbucks.

Mérida al ver que Jack estaba más desconcentrado de lo común se atrevió a preguntar.  
\- Jack ¿Cuándo le dirás? -.  
\- ¿Decirle qué a quién? - respondió.  
\- a Elsa - dijo abriendo lo más que podían dar sus ojos al ver la expresión de Jack - no lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?.  
\- creo que no - sonrió nervioso.  
\- ¿No le ibas a decir que las mariposas que sentías eran por ella? -.  
\- No- respondió seco, sin ese brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Elsa.  
\- pero eres su chico-.  
\- sabes que no lo soy - suspiro- ella necesita algo mejor que yo.  
-¿Qué? - sonrió - pero si tu eres guapo, alegre, simpático.  
\- gracias, pero vamos Mérida lo nuestro nunca funcionará- y ella pudo notar que su voz se quebraba, que su animo estaba por los suelos y ella no podía hacer nada, porque de alguna manera Jack tenía razón, Elsa era demasiado fría como para tener novio.  
Jack, ella te va anotar - dijo con una sonrisa- ahora cerramos esté basurero y vamos por unas cervezas.  
Jack rio.  
-Esta bien, pero no le digas así al basurero que te da dinero-.  
Ambos sonrieron.

02:00 de la mañana, departamento de las chicas

\- cállate Jack, Elsa te escuchará- susurro la pelirroja.  
Jack rio.  
\- No nos escuchará, somos invisible-.  
\- Claro que sí, tiene muy buen oído- volvió a susurrar.  
-entonces escuchará esto - gritó - ¡Elsa te amo!  
\- Frost cállate de una vez-.  
Jack rio.  
\- Ya enserio Frost, Cállate - grito Mérida.  
Y en ese momento, Mérida colocó su cara de "enfado", su cara en la cual apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño.  
Jack rio ante la expresión de Mérida.  
\- ¿Porqué tanto ruido? - preguntó Elsa al encender la luz.  
-Un monstruo- grito Jack, a la vez que la peliblanca cruzaba sus brazos.  
\- Jack no se quiere ir - dijo Mérida a la vez que se saca un pelo largo de su cara y lo guarda en su oreja.  
\- Tendrá que - dijo Elsa, abriendo la puerta - adiós Jack.  
\- adiós Mérida - dijo Jack.  
Mérida sonrió como respuesta.  
\- Adiós Elsa, me hubiera gustado quedarme y prepararle el desayuno - le susurro a la peliblanca, para después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.  
Elsa notaba como su cara se tornaba de un color rojo y lo más seria que pudo dijo "Adiós Frost" para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara.  
\- Eso no fue muy amable - dijo la pelirroja mientras se echaba en el sillón.  
\- No es bueno llegues a esta hora y ebria- se quejó Elsa.  
\- ¿Te gusta Frost?- preguntó.

Al parecer ninguna se escuchaba, Elsa no quería pelear y Mer' tampoco, pero se pregunta que salio de los labios delgados de ella hicieron que la peliblanca se colocará nerviosa ¿Le gustaba Frost? Claro que no, imposible sentir cosas por él seria abominable ¿O no? Al decir verdad Jack era simpático y tierno cuando se lo proponía, incluso de vez en cuando hacia que la pequeña Elsa sintiera mariposas en el estomago como hace un momento, aun así respondió.

\- No, es un idiota, imposible de llegar a mis expectativas -.  
\- Es malo mentir y lo sabes-.  
\- No te miento ¿Porqué lo haría?-.  
\- Para omitir tu sonrojó ante las palabras de él-.  
\- Se nota demasiado- susurro la peliblanca.  
\- Sí, demasiado-.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella, omitiendo el susurro de hace un momento.  
-De tu cara de tómate- dijo apuntándola a la vez que Elsa colocaba su mano derecha en su mejilla.  
\- Me colocó nerviosa- dijo tranquila.  
\- ¿Nerviosa con Jack? -.  
\- Sí- suspiro- no estoy acostumbrada que me digan cosas bonitas- se volvió a sonrojar.  
\- Elsa, eres hermosa no debería avergonzarse de ello-.  
-Lo sé pero el me hace sentir diferente-.  
Mérida rio y por el comportamiento de ella Elsa se enojo.  
\- Elsa no te enojes, es que nunca pensé que te enamorarías de alguien como Jack-.  
-¿Porqué lo dices?-.  
\- Eres tan sería con él, que pensé que no te gustaba- sonrió - sabes que, llámalo.  
-¿Llamarlo?- dijo levantando una ceja.  
\- Si, ten - dijo pasándole su celular.  
\- pero ¿Qué le digo?-.  
\- "Hola ¿Llegaste vivo a tu casa?"-.  
\- Esta bien, le llamaré- dijo a la vez que le arrebataba el celular a Mérida, su mano temblaba, era la primera vez que Mérida veía a Elsa tan nerviosa.

Con Jack Frost.

Sus pies tambalean a cada paso que daba, se notaba que las copas ya habían hecho efecto.  
-Hola guapa, ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? -.  
\- Aléjate de mí- grito la chica, antes de desaparecer en una de las calles.  
Jack Frost caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cuando un edificio rojo le parecía familiar, imposible olvidar el edificio donde yacía el departamento que lo refugiaba en momentos así, tocó el timbre y al escuchar la voz de su amigo solo pudo decir.  
\- Acaba de llegar la fiesta-.  
De pronto la puerta del departamento 275 le daba la entrada al peliblanco,nuevamente le debía un favor a su amigo castaño, a su amigo Hiccup.

El celular de Frost sonó.

**** La historia empezará algo lenta pero no entren en pánico ? Mérida conocerá a Hiccup muy pronto, con Jelsa prepárense que habrá unas ciertas complicaciones en la pareja; Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer Fanfic. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Meri - gritó Elsa desde su habitación.

\- Voy - dijo mientras corría por el pasillo -¿Qué sucede? - dijo levantando un mechón de cabello, el cual no le permitía ver.

\- ayúdame- suplico Elsa.

\- Uau. ¿Toda esta ropa necesitas? - pregunto al ver la maleta sobrecargada.

\- Sí - dijo abriendo sus ojos- es un viaje de un mes-.

-Esta bien, yo me subo arriba y tu la cierras-.

\- Okay- suspiro Elsa.

Forcejos de parte de Mérida y el esfuerzo de Elsa fueron interrumpidos por un chico rubio que entraba en la habitación.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó.

\- Nada - se quejó la pelirroja.

\- Entonces las dejo - se retiraba cuando Elsa grito.

\- Kristoff, no nos dejes así, ayúdanos a cerrar la maleta -.

Hace una semana Elsa había llamado a Jack, pero al escuchar su voz a través del teléfono ella se congeló, sus palabras no salían y la cita que alguna vez pasaron por la mente de ambos nunca se realizó. Elsa se volvía más fría con Jack, pero por otro lado Mérida salia pasear a Olaf, y aunque no sentía la misma libertad que con Angus, Olaf hacia su vida más divertida en especial cuando era cariñoso con la gente, Tal era la diversión que estos tres amigos decidieron realizar un viaje en auto de Nueva York a Orlando, Florida, claro que no irían solo los tres, esta es la razón porque Kristoff estaba aquí al igual que Anna -invitados de Elsa, los únicos ya que Mérida no invito a nadie y Jack el cual había invitado a Bunny, tooth, sandman y Norte.

\- ¡Listo!-dijo Kristoff cuando pudo cerrar la maleta.  
\- Muchas gracias- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.  
Abajo en dos grandes autos que había enviado los padres de Elsa, se preparaban para partir y lo más rápido que pudimos ya estábamos instalados en los autos correspondientes.

Auto número uno:  
Kristoff : Al volante  
Elsa: Copilotó  
Norte, Sandman, Anna.

Auto número dos:  
Bunny: Al volante  
Jack: Copilotó  
Mérida, Tooth.

Vieron la diversión va a empezar. 


	3. Chapter 3

**oh dios mío, Hiccup aparece en este capitulo ? y conoce a Mérida! Chan chan lean y dejen sus comentarios para seguir la historia ? **

\- Mérida ¿Por qué no invitaste a alguien? - dijo Tooth mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.  
\- No conozco a mucha gente, vivo aquí hace unos meses - dijo con una media sonrisa.  
\- ¿Qué hay de Mavis? - preguntó.  
\- Fue a Pensilvana a visitar a su familia-.  
Tooth suspiro.  
\- Pensilvania están hermoso, deberías hacer una parada allí -.  
\- buena idea Tooth, le diré a Elsa -.  
Y con una sonrisa en su rostro Mérida sacó su celular y llamó a Elsa, ya habían partido.  
¿Hacer una parada en Pensilvania? - dijo Elsa del otro lado.  
\- Si, a Tooth se le a ocurrido -.  
\- Pero - suspiro- todo esta planeado.  
\- Elsa las cosas pueden cambiar, por primera vez arriésgate-.  
\- Lo siento Mer-.  
Y Elsa colgó.  
\- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunto Tooth cuando Mérida guardo su celular.  
\- Dijo que solo nosotros haríamos la parada - mintió.  
-Esas palabras no suenan a Elsa - dijo Jack al escuchar a las chicas.  
\- Entonces no vamos a ir- dijo Bunny, mientras conducía en dirección a la carretera.  
17:00 [5 de la tarde]  
Narra Hiccup.  
¿Podría ser peor? - pensé, mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi cabello.  
Abrí la puerta de Subway, había manejado nueve horas seguidas y pare para cargar el tanque, el de ambos yo no había almorzado y a mi moto se le acaba su combustible.  
Entro.  
Me di unas vueltas en el lugar, buscaba algo que llamará mi atención y ahí en ese lugar estaba. ¿El destino quería qué conociera a alguien nuevo? No importaba lo que el destino quería, pero al verla entrar sabia que ... Era especial.  
Unos autos se estacionaron cerca de mi moto, rogaba que no la botarán y así fue, ni la tocaron.  
De los autos salieron alrededor de ocho personas en total, pero cuando vi entrar a la última chica, me atraganté, su cabello rojo y alborotado llamaban demasiado mi atención y mis pensamientos relacionados con ellas fueron interrumpidos por un peliblanco.  
\- Hiccup, Bro- dijo el peliblanco.  
\- Jack - dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba para hacer el saludo especial con él.  
\- Buenos ya conoces a los chicos - dijo apuntando a sus compañeros de departamento (Tooth, Bunny, Norte, Sandman)- Pero no a las chicas, ella es Elsa.  
\- Hola - dije saludando con mi mano.  
\- Ella es Anna, su hermana y él su novio Kristoff -.  
\- Un gusto -.  
\- Y está loca es Mérida - dijo abrazando su hombro.  
-No estoy loca - dijo sonriéndole, quito la mano de Jack y se me acerco.  
\- Hola soy Mérida y soy completamente normal - dijo sonriendo.  
\- Se que Jack esta loco, no te preocupes - le guiñé.  
Mérida rio.

Todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que Jack preguntó.  
-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-.  
Y no dude en responder.  
\- Si - mi respuesta menos pensada en toda mi vida. Una respuesta que hizo sonreír a Mérida y alegrar mi corazón


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Ya terminaron sus sándwiches? - preguntó Elsa.

\- No - dijo una Anna atragantada con su sándwich vegetariano, la cual recibió una mirada de enfado de parte de Elsa.

Kristoff sonrió y limpio la cara de Anna.

Frost al ver el gesto de amor, no dudo en quedarse atrás.

\- Elsa -.

\- ¿Si? - dijo volteando a su derecha para quedar frente al peliblanco.

Jack se levantó para quedar a su altura.

\- Tu mejilla - dijo.

\- ¿Qué tiene? - dijo confundida.

Pero su pregunta no tuvo respuesta verbal si no que tuvo una acción que provocó el sonrojó de la peliblanca, una sonrisa de parte de Frost, un gesto de alegría de Mérida.

Al sentir que la mano de Jack se retiraba de su mejilla, Elsa se sentó lo más rápido que pudo.

Mérida que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Elsa, susurro

\- Que tiernos se veían -.

Ya eran las nueves de la noche, cuando los nueve chicos y Hiccup, el nuevo, se dirigían a los automóviles.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con mi moto? - dijo el castaño.

\- ¿Tienes una moto?- preguntó Mérida.

\- claro - dijo caminando hacía el auto número dos - ¿No vienes?

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó Mérida mientras se apuntaba a si misma

\- si tu - dijo Hiccup apuntándola - ¿No quieres ver mi moto?

\- claro - dijo saltando como una niña hasta llegar a donde él estaba.

Hiccup rio al ver a Mérida.

Ya cuando estaban juntos, Hiccup mostró su moto negra.

\- la llamo dragón - dijo él.

\- ¿Dragón? -.

\- Si - suspiro - es tan rápido como mi caballo Toothless.

Mérida sonrió.

\- Yo también tengo uno - sonreía más de lo usual - su nombre es Angus.

\- ¿Angus? -.

\- Si, ¿Algún problema? - dijo la pelirroja colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

\- ¿Lo dejas en un establo a una hora de Manhattan? -.

\- Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo curiosa.

\- Es el caballo que esta al lado de Toothless, siempre le doy manzanas-.

\- Eso explica porque no quieres comer sus zanahorias -.

\- Lo lamento - dijo nervioso.

\- Gracias - dijo sonriendo de lado.

Hiccup sonrió.

-Hey par de tórtolos, ya nos vamos - dijo Tooth asomada por la ventana - Jack te ayudara a subir la moto.

Ambos estaban confundidos.

\- como cuándo te llevas una bicicleta -.

\- ¿Eso es posible? - dijo Mérida.

\- Si ahora sube al auto, para poder irnos Mérida - dijo Tooth.

Mérida estaba en medio, Hiccup a la ventana y Tooth también, esto es realmente injusto pensó Mérida.

\- Jack - susurro la pelirroja.

-¿Si?-.

\- ¿Cuando llegáremos?-.

\- No lo sé - suspiro - ¿Porqué no duermes?-.

\- Estoy incómoda -.

\- Acomódate en el brazo de Hiccup -.

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- No se molestará y esta dormido-.

Mérida miro al chico castaño que yacía a su izquierda.

\- Esta bien - dijo antes de colocar su pelirroja cabellera en el hombro de Hiccup.

\- A la mañana Siguiente -

\- Mérida, ya llegamos - decía un Hiccup inquietó - despierta.

Mérida bostezo.

\- ¿Estaba cómodo el hombro de Hiccup? - pregunto Tooth al ver salir a la pelirroja del auto.

\- ¿Qué? -.

\- Te hemos molestado por más de diez minutos y no despertabas -.

\- Pensábamos que estabas muerta - dijo Anna sentándose en el suelo del estacionamiento.

\- Oye bella durmiente - dijo Frost - ¿Quieres café? -.

\- Si - grito Mérida para poder ser escuchada por el peliblanco.

\- ¿Mérida? - dijo una voz detrás de la chica nombrada.

Mérida se volteó y no pudo ocultar su rostro de asombro al verlo a él.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -.

\- Viajo con unos amigos - dijo acercándose al joven de ojos claros.

\- Uau. Mérida no haz cambiado en nada - dijo sonriendo - ¿Acabas de despertar?

\- Si - susurro una Mérida tímida.

\- Ven yo invito el desayuno -.

Y ya que en la gasolinera no había mucha variedad de alimentos, él se acerco a su auto, sacó unos dulces que amaba Mérida y sirvió café en un vaso desechable.

\- Ten, recuerdo que eran tus favoritos - dijo entregándole su desayuno.

\- así es - le dio un mordisco a su pastel - Tan considerado como siempre.

\- Es parte de mi esencia - dijo orgulloso.

Mérida rió, pero esa escena era interrumpida por un chico de cabellos cafés que se acercaba con una taza caliente.

\- Mer, lo lamento, Jack no preparo más café. - suspiro - así que te he traído té - dijo un Hiccup nervioso.

\- No te preocupes Hiccup -.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esas cosas? - dijo al ver que Mérida ya tenía un desayuno en sus manos.

\- oh, Hans me lo a preparado - dijo apuntando a un chico que ya se alejaba de ellos.

\- ¿Hans? - dijo un Hiccup pálido.

\- Si, él es mi ex - dijo Mérida, pero al ver el rostro de Hiccup preguntó - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si, excelente -.

\- Pero estas pálido - dijo una Mérida preocupada.

CHAN CHAN HICCUP CONOCE A HANS? PORQUÉ? MÉRIDA SIGUE ENAMORADA DE ÉL? lamento demorarme en subir este capitulo ;) DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SEGUIR LA NOVELA


End file.
